


I knew

by RandomOtakuGirl



Series: Series of Vampire Aloha [7]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Snorkel’s side of the story, Vampire!aloha, also he knew about Aloha’s secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: When Snorkel knew about Aloha’s secret





	I knew

Snorkel always knew.

He knew the fact Aloha was a vampire, but that never ruined the friendship he had with Aloha. Even though Aloha never told anyone, Snorkel thought he had his reasons. After all, vampire squids didn’t exist.

Snorkel remembered how he learned about Aloha’s secret, which was through his parents before Aloha lost them in an accident. He thought his parents were pretty chill, but when they told him Aloha’s secret, he was confused at first. He didn’t really understood as he was pretty young, but he would never leave Aloha behind. Not his best friend. That seem to make Aloha’s parents smile hearing those words coming out of Snorkel's mouth and everything was okay.

Until that fated day.

Snorkel was comforting Aloha that day when his parents died in an accident. All he knew was Aloha was alone at home during that time while his parents were returning after doing some errands. They didn’t see the truck coming before it crashed into them. Aloha then had to move somewhere else, leaving Snorkel behind.

Until two years later.

Even though they were far from each other, they still kept in touch. Aloha always texted him, telling him he was coming back to Inkopolis! Snorkel couldn’t hold his excitement anymore, as the first thing he did when he saw Aloha again was giving him a big hug. He really missed Aloha.

Months later was when they formed a team with Octoglasses and Straw. Everything was amazing as they made it to S+ rank and parties almost every week. One thing however was Aloha never even told his secret to them, even though they were super close to one another. Maybe he wasn’t ready was Snorkel’s thought, even believing Aloha feared what the others thought. After all, it was probably weird.

Weeks went by as Snorkel started to noticed something. Everything time Aloha laughed or look his way, he felt his hearts beat fast. That’s when he realized he had feelings for Aloha. Snorkel tried giving out hints and everything but Aloha never noticed. That was until Emperor wanted to battle against the S4 leaders, Aloha included. Even though they still practice after their lost, Snorkel couldn’t help but to noticed that Aloha was spending more time with the other leaders. He actually felt jealous about it, which Aloha noticed a lot. Aloha was told him that the other leaders would never replace his best friends and Snorkel felt glad.

It was until one day he saw Aloha alone with Mask. Snorkel was confused, knowing full well the two didn’t like each other, but why? Why were they together and not at each other’s throats? That was until what he heard Aloha day to the other.

“I love you Mask~”

Snorkel felt his hearts drop. How did this happen?

Maybe he wasn’t clear with his feelings, but one thing for sure was Aloha loved Mask, not him. He quickly turned away feeling tears in his eyes. No, he should have known. Aloha only thought of Snorkel as a best friend. Even though he’ll still keep Aloha’s secret until Aloha was ready to tell and even if Aloha loved Mask, there was one thing in Snorkel’s mind.

And that was they’ll always be best friends no matter what.


End file.
